Una oportunidad
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. Lucy x Natsu. Narrado en tercera persona. Ella está buscando el momento oportuno para preguntarle "algo importante" a él. Él, mientras tanto, a lo suyo. Sin embargo, hay veces en que lo normal se convierte en inesperado. ¿Qué le depara esta cotidiana escena a la rubia?


**Quería probar algo diferente en este drabble (sí, esta vez es más corto xD), y me dio por escribirlo en tercera persona, como si de un narrador se tratase. A ver si este estilo gusta.  
Estoy en racha con el NaLu, por eso aproveché para escribir (y compartir) este pequeño relato. Se me ocurrió al mismo tiempo que el drabble de One Piece que acabo de subir. No sé si tendrá que ver, hahaha.  
En fin, agradezco mucho a las personas que se molestan en dejar reviews en mis historias de FT. También agradezco a todas esas personas que se prestan a leer estos fics. Gracias por el apoyo desde este rinconcito del mundo.  
**

******Los personajes son obra maestra de Hiro Mashima. Gracias por leer :3**

**Editado: gracias por los _reviews_ y los consejos.**

**Pairing:** Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia  
**Título:** Una oportunidad 「機会が」 (Kikai ga)

Sólo a veces, en una situación de calma y tranquilidad en este gremio tan loco, se dan ciertas escenas impropias de Fairy Tail. Pero tan cotidianas para ti y para mí que, en el fondo, no te sorprenderían.

No era de extrañar que, Natsu y Lucy, compartieran una mesa. Ni siquiera en ese edificio tan destartalado, que había soportado tanta desdicha durante los últimos años. Además, mucha gente había abandonado en esos siete años, así que era más habitual esa atmósfera de relajación. Y, ¿por qué importa hacer evidente algo tan obvio? Porque nuestra querida rubia, maga de espíritus estelares entrometidos, necesitaba _una oportunidad_ para estar a solas con el pelirrosa.

Había _algo muy importante_ que quería preguntarle. Y _ésta_ era la suya.

Miró a un lado y a otro. Alrededor. Bajo la mesa. Sobre su cabeza. Debía asegurarse de que _nadie_ importunaba la conversación que iba a tener. Y todo por _unas palabras_ de Leo, luego apoyadas por Virgo –y algunos espíritus más. En realidad, se estaban divirtiendo a costa de su propietaria, a quien veían como una verdadera amiga. Vamos, que querían ayudar.

_A su manera_, claro.

Decidida, encaró al chico. Tragó saliva, en un último momento de duda.

- Natsu, tengo una cuestión para ti…- comenzó, ligeramente sonrojada. Sí, estaba nerviosa, como imaginarás. ¿Quién no, en semejante contexto? ¿Alguna vez has intentando…? Bueno, veamos qué sucedió a continuación.

"_¿De verdad esto es adecuado?"_, pensó ella. _"¡Es Natsu! Esto no…"_, continuaba en sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos que la chica está _coladita_ por él. Sólo que este tío es bastante _especialito_ –y _espesito_-, y ella _clamaba a los cielos _que se fijase, de una buena vez, en su femenino y sensual cuerpo. ¡Y en su personalidad! Que no todo es físico, oye.

Si me lo pidieses a mí, Lucy, construiría castillos de arena en medio de una tempestad. Pero no es el caso y _el lanzallamas_ me cae bien.

- ¿Qué harías si, un día, me encuentras dormida en mi habitación?- preguntó, totalmente guiada por _sus estrellas_. En su mundo, se estaban _partiendo_ de la risa, de hecho. Lo que hace la sugestión.

- Aprovecharía para meterte mano.- contestó él. Puedes imaginar la cara de Lucy.- Pero la pregunta que te rondará ahora es: _"¿lo habrá hecho desde que nos conocemos?"_- añadió, sonriente. Jugaba con ventaja. Más tarde se descubriría.

Ya sabemos que él también está _coladito_ por ella. Sólo que, a veces, cuesta reconocerlo.

La chica estaba alterada. No era para menos. Que alguien como Natsu, todo instinto y cero ingenio, te devuelva un _golpe así_… era para preocuparse. Pero, aquel sentimiento irascible no le duró mucho, puesto que el mismo chico la calmó.

Empezó con una caricia en la mejilla derecha. Continuó, apartando un mechón rebelde de la frente de ella; dio un beso. Chocó su nariz, suavemente, con la de ella. Y, con ambos pares de ojos cerrados, posó y deslizó el índice en los labios de la chica.

¿Y ya está? Dudo que se quedara sólo en eso, pero yo ya no estaba presente. Así que imagínatelo. _Trollface_.  
Otro día te contaré cómo me uní a este gremio tan peculiar, y cómo pasé desapercibido en esta escena. Y no me culpes por haber mirado, puesto que tú estás leyendo. Jujuju.


End file.
